Darling, Let's Destroy Them All
by crystalclaes
Summary: "You're the one they call many things, none of them exactly good. Insane, impulsive and irrational. " The girl paused before emphasizing the next one. "Blood thirsty." Kol was daggered by Klaus before he could be killed and wakes up in a church attic in New Orleans, making a surprising connection to Davina and her desire for vengeance against the witches. - Kol x Davina -
1. Secrets in the Attic

_darling, let's destroy them all  
chapter one: secrets in the attic_

It was almost a scene out of a horror movie. The sixteen year old witch knelt down at the open coffin and gazed at the vampire it held. She didn't know much about him, mostly just that Marcel had known him as a child, among a few other things. His name was Kol Mikaelson, an old one and supposedly the most impulsive and destructive of all the original vampires, sometimes surpassing even the violent tendencies of his bastard brother Niklaus. He looked to be about twenty or twenty one, but she knew that he was over a thousand years old. He was dressed in modern clothing, a khaki jacket, jeans and boots and if not for the current state of his body, she might have thought that he was attractive. But at that moment, his skin was grey, a sign of death and desiccation among the undead but she already knew that it wasn't the case with him. Marcel had told her that the thing keeping him like that was the dagger in his chest.

* * *

She reached out and removed it from his heart, examining the metal of the dagger which was coated in the vampire's blood. Knowing that removing it would eventually cause him to reawaken, she risked only a few seconds of curiosity before plunging it back into his chest.

The effects of the night weighed down upon her greatly. As she ran her fingers over the tattered strings of Tim's instrument, she couldn't stop herself from replaying the night over and over again in her mind. She cursed herself for letting Klaus save Tim, putting her in his debt, but she also cursed herself for daring to think that for a moment, she could actually be normal and have a normal relationship with someone that was separate from her world of Vampires, Werewolves and Witches. She desired for the moment when she finally left all of it behind, and one day she would be able to, but she had made a grave mistake by allowing herself to be caught up in the remnants of her old life before that time came.

She had suffered for it, and worst of all, Tim had suffered for it.

She pulled her hand away from the instrument, her eyes brimming with tears that hadn't yet fallen from her eyes and turned her gaze to the wind chimes in her room. She stirred the air for a brief moment with her hand, listening to the soft music that emitted from the decoration, the sound reminding her of Tim and she allowed herself a small smile.

Something creaked behind her, and the moment was interrupted.

Her hand dropped to her side and she turned around, looking for a sign of disruption in her room.

The coffin was closed.

Slowly she stepped towards it, her eyes skirting around the room for a second. As she reached the coffin someone spoke from behind her.

"It's alright."

She turned quickly, looking at the intruder. Kol was standing upright on the other side of the room, no dagger in his chest and obviously not bound by the coffin, though his skin was still grey. She didn't understand how he got out, as no vampire could enter her room to remove the dagger from his chest, or at least his family members wouldn't have been able to as she had not invited them. And Marcel had no reason to simply remove to dagger, for she knew that it was his intention to return the body completely to Klaus after she'd had her time with it. She tried to keep the shock off her face as the vampire continued to speak.

"I don't mean you any harm." He said in a voice with the same English accent his siblings had. "Though I do think it's time we had a little chat, don't you?"

* * *

When the girl had removed the dagger, Kol had returned to consciousness a few minutes later though he was unable to move or speak. Without being coated in the white ash before being put back into his heart the effects had been negated, though simply having it in his chest had made it impossible to recover from the daggering as quickly as usual. Though, the number of hours he had sat there in the coffin waiting to finally be able to move had done wonders for calming him down as he ran through the last things he remembered. The doppelgänger bitch and her little brother had lured him into their home with the intention of killing him. They had him up against the sink in the kitchen, a knife in his shoulder and vervain sprayed against his face, incapacitating him. Elena had ripped the White Oak Stake from his coat and thrown it to her brother, ready to destroy him permanently when Niklaus had arrive, screaming murder, the distraction giving him the moment that he needed to get away and as he flew through the front door, Niklaus greeted him by plunging the dagger into his chest and the last thing he remembered was his brother making off with his body as he fell into the darkness.

He'd been angry when he woke up, furious at Elena, Jeremy and his brother but the time he'd been incapacitated in the coffin, but conscious, he'd been able to calm himself down for the sake of getting answers.

Like why he was in his coffin in an attic where a young girl lived.

"You're the one they call many things, none of them exactly good. Insane, impulsive and irrational. " The girl paused before emphasising the next one. "Blood thirsty." She said, not at all looking scared despite the things she'd listed off about him.

Kol smirked. "Yes. So they call me."

It was hard to control his thirst for blood when there was a pretty little girl in front of him and he couldn't take his eyes off her pretty neck, though he forced himself to stay still for the sake of answers again. Self-control had never been a strong part of him though, and the girl seemed to pick up on that.

"You don't look well." The girl said, her eyes trailing over the skin that Kol knew was still grey and desiccated.

"Well only this morning I had a mystical dagger embedded in my chest. So, I'd say that I'm holding myself together quite well." He said, knowing that the opposite of holding himself together would be painting the attic with her blood and quenching the insane hunger coursing through his veins.

"And why should I trust you to continue that?" She asked.

"Well, for one thing, despite a ravenous hunger I have not once tried to take your blood." He said, somewhat reluctantly, not adding the fact that Kol Mikaleson wasn't someone who could typically be trusted by anyone.

"Why not? I'm the only one here?" The girl asked with a funny little smile as she crossed her room.

"I don't think you'll be much help in answering my questions if you're dead darling." Kol replied, his eyes following he every movement around the room, watching carefully as she picked up an ornate, golden pin before closing the distance between then. Her eyes didn't once leave his as she pricked her finger, not reacting at all to the pain, before lifting the pin up to his face, a drop of tantalizing blood resting on the metal.

He could barely contain himself as she let it hover in front of him, testing his reaction, and after a few long seconds Kol reached out and grabbed her arm, directing the drop of blood to his lips.

And that one drop of her blood tasted divine.

He gasped as that one blood filled all of his veins, a warmth entering his body restoring his desiccated state back to normal.

"You're a witch." He observed, his eyes still completely focused on her.

The girl nodded.

"Davina." She told him her name in reply.


	2. Harvesting the Heart

_darling, let's destroy them all  
harvesting the heart_

Kol moved around the attic bedroom; running his hand along the metal bed frame, the lace curtains around her bed. He ran his dark eyes over every canvas that he could see and played with the art supplies on her vanity table. "You enjoy art?"

"Yeah." Davina murmured, moving across the room to sit down on her bed. "There's not much to do here except for paint and draw because Marcel is worried that anything else would draw too much attention."

He had asked her questions about what year it was, to ascertain how long he had been daggered for - around six months or so. He'd discovered that the location of this church attic was in New Orleans, a city that he had not stepped a foot into since they were chased him in over a hundred years before. Further questioning had also led him to the information that the vampire Marcel was now running the city.

Kol had been daggered when his family first arrived in New Orleans, but he had still spent a lot of time with Marcel just like Niklaus, Rebekah and Elijah. Like them he had grown to think of him as family and he too had been broken at the thought of his death at the hand of their father. They'd hoped that he had survived but as time went on and he did not come to find them, they had all accepted his death in their own way. Kol hadn't had much time to mourn before Niklaus had shoved a dagger in his heart and put him back in a box before his time in Mystic Falls, so in a way the pain of losing him and this city was still fresh. It had irked him to discover that he was still alive.

"Does it bother you that you're being kept up in this attic darling?" Kol asked, turning to face her. "Most teenager girls in this modern day... don't you like to go out and have fun?" He still wasn't completely up with the times because his time undaggered in the modern ages had been quite brief. Enough for him to learn to drive and master the complexities of a phone but not good in the way of understanding social conventions and the interesting clothing that women had become accustomed to wearing in recent years.

"The attic... well it's not the best in the way of accommodation. But I wasn't exactly going to be picky when no one would expect to find me here." She said, glancing around the room, a look of fondness on her face. It had taken a while, but she had grown to like her accommodations in a way.

Kol regarded her curiously.

"And pray tell, why are you letting Marcel keep you in this attic for God knows what reasons?" He asked.

She stared back at him, just as intently. "It's for my own protection. He doesn't lock me up here. He keeps me safe."

Kol opened his mouth to say something but the sound of footsteps approaching them echoed around. In a flash he was out of sight, leaving Davina alone as Marcel came into the small attic room, entering Kol's presence for the first time in more than a century.

"Good news little D. I'm moving you out of this pile of dust." He said as he walked up to her.

Davina made no effort to hide the excitement in her voice, even if she had some small amount of fondness for the attic. "Are you serious? When?"

"Tonight. I just need to lock in the arrangements." Marcel said, smiling before he gestured over to the coffin. "How's our Original?"

"Don't disturb the body." Davina said, convincingly, when she realized that Marcel was going to open the coffin. She didn't know where Kol went but she knew he hadn't returned to the coffin when he hid as Marcel arrived. "I have a spell in progress."

Marcel stopped, dropping his outstretched hand, a little pride on his face. "I bet you do." He said before getting back to his original reason for visiting. "Pack up. Only what you want to take. I'll buy you anything else that you need."

"Okay." Davina gushed as he exited the room and went back down the stairs into the main area of the church. When Kol could no longer hear him, he stepped out of his hiding place and back into Davina's sight.

"You didn't reveal that I was awake darling." He observed, not actually expecting her to have but he was impressed that despite all the things she knew he was - having listed them off before - she was still brave enough to endure his company.

She smirked. "We're not done talking yet." Davina replied as though this was obvious.

"You and Marcel seem very close." He said as he watched her sit down, a look of sentiment in her eyes.

"Marcel's my family." She replied.

"And yet, from what you've told me, it seems like he delights in harming witches." Kol had spent centuries in the company of various covens of witches all over the world and the idea of this young witch hiding in an attic while her 'family' tormented the witches of New Orleans, had captured his attention. "Doesn't that bother you?"

"No." She said with complete confidence. "They deserve it."

"I'm starting to think their is a lot going on in this city." Kol said, not bothering to hide his interest in the situation. "And why would you say that?"

"Because they're liars. All of them. They made me and my friends do this harvest ritual. They said our participation would bring our family strength. Health. That we would forever be celebrated as saviors of the community. But all they really wanted was more power, so I left before they could get it." She said. He could see it in her eyes, that she didn't look the least bit sorry for leaving and denying them whatever power they would gain from her participation in this harvest ritual.

When his family lived in New Orleans originally, Kol had spent a lot of time in the company of the French Quarter coven, though he'd never come across this harvest ritual that she was talking about. He'd heard rumors of it, whispers among the witches, but it had never been performed in the time he spent with them so he knew nothing about it really.

"And now they're running out of time. After the harvest comes the reaping, and if they don't complete the harvest there won't be a reaping. Soon, all the witches in the quarter will begin to lose their powers. Soon they'll cease to be witches altogether." She said. Kol narrowed his eyes, deep in thought. He knew that the witches of the French Quarter practiced ancestral magic. Their cemetery was filled with generations of dead witches and warlocks so that they could harness their power but again, he'd never heard of the possibility of them losing their magic. He had considered himself close to the coven in his time but apparently they had guarded many secrets from him when he ran with them.

Then again, that didn't surprise him.

He'd had eight hundred years of reputation when he first involved himself with the coven and the occasional coven slaughtering had probably put them off being completely open about the workings of their magic.

Breaking himself out of his thought, he once again focused on Davina, asking a question he was pretty sure he already knew the answer too.

"So what does it take to complete this ritual?"

"I have to die." She said, confirming what he had suspected. Kol could see in her eyes as she said those words that she was scared of the possibility of the fate that awaited her.

* * *

Kol Mikaelson wasn't exactly a gentlemen - though he could be quite charming when he so desired - but he let Davina have a few minutes to gather herself together before he further questions her. She'd busied herself with packing a small suitcase for of clothes and things that she would take with her when Marcel came to collect her. "So enlighten me. What did you mean when you said that you had to die?"

While she'd packed, he'd thought about what she had told him. Ancestral magic focused on the past generations for their power, and witches were temperamental creatures even when they were on the other side after their death, even with their own descendants. That's the only reason he could come up with in his mind that the French Quarter Coven would willingly sacrifice a teenage girl, that it was the only way to access their magic. But their was always the possibility of practicing a different type of magic. Davina had said that they would lose their powers if the Harvest wasn't completed, but he imagined that they could tap into other forms of magic if need be, such as expression and the magic of the balance of nature, though he didn't really know. This coven truly had apparently kept a lot from him.

"That's what the harvest was. They said they'd put us four girls in a state of like, peaceful limbo as part of the offering. And later at the reaping, we'd awaken and be reborn. I never got as far as the limbo part which means that the harvest isn't complete. That's why the witches are so freaked out." Davina said, though she didn't look the least bit concerned at the consequences for the witches. "The reaping's just around the corner, and if they don't finish it before then, it's over." She continued. "All I have to do is wait it out."

"And then what?" Kol asked, considering what she'd said about the loss of magic.

Davina smiled a little. "Then they're punished, and I'm free."

"From Marcel?"

"Of magic." She said, confirming that she did in fact know what she was talking about. "All our power will drain away. I'll be normal."

Kol couldn't help a little smirk. "Is that what you want? To be normal?" As a thousand year old vampire, he couldn't imagine anything worse than being a normal human. He couldn't stand normality when vampires and witches could be so strong and powerful. He put Davina's desire to be rid of her magic down to the fact that she was young and probably didn't understand the full extent of her powers and what she could do with them.

"I just don't want to be what I am." She said, her expression faltering. "I can't control it sometimes, the magic. I... hurt people. Even when I don't mean to."

Kol didn't let his thoughts show on his face, remaining impassive, but inside his head was reeling. Yes, she really didn't understand her magic the way a witch should. If she couldn't control it, she hadn't properly practiced, which meant Davina would have no way of understanding the full extent of whatever magic she possessed.

"Why would you want to be normal darling? Is it because you're locked up in here instead of... out with your friends?" Kol wasn't an expert in the modern ages, nor the mind of sixteen year old girls. Then again, he couldn't understand women almost the same age as him. They never changed.

"There's Tim. He doesn't know about any of this witch stuff. He's normal." He didn't miss her choice of words. Normal, like she supposedly wanted to be. Kol was going to make a comment but Davina kept going. "My best friend, Monique. She was a part of the harvest too. She's lucky. No one fought for me but someone fought for her. No one ever spoke out against the harvest expect Monique's aunt."

"And who was that?"

"Sophie Deveraux."

Kol was familiar with the Deveraux family. They were powerful and they had served as elders in the coven for centuries, but the name Sophie meant nothing to him when his knowledge of the coven ended when Niklaus shoved a dagger in his chest over a century ago.

"No one but Sophie ever questioned the harvest. Not even my mother, so neither did I." Davina continued. "We thought it was such an honor. We had such faith." He could hear her heart beating faster and her voice faltered a little, choking up. "We were so stupid."

Kol pushed her along, not known for his patience even when faced with a girl who sounded like she was going to start crying. "So how did it begin?"

"We were led out like princesses. My mother was so proud." She said, her eyes glazing over a little as she was lost in the memories of the time that was obviously haunting her. "Bastiana wanted the elders to call upon the four elements to bind our past and future magic together. Earth to connect us to our ancestors. Water to heal the community. Wind to carry us to our ancestors and back. Fire to purify."

A funny little smile, a sad smile, crossed her face for a brief second. "After all our preparation, we knew exactly what to expect. For weeks they'd told us that the magic in the knife used to cut our palms would put us to sleep. And then later at the reaping, we would all be resurrected. They said we'd awaken and all be together and more powerful than ever." Davina said, her voice growing darker and full of contempt. "And it was just like we rehearsed it. All that was left was a little cut on our palms."

Kol shifted uncomfortably. He could see where this was going and while he was familiar with bloodshed and magic, he'd never dealt much with blood sacrifices but he did know that they didn't carry them out by cutting the palms of four teenage girls. He listened silently without interruption as she recounted the beginning of the ritual and this Sophie Deveraux witch trying to stop it from happening.

"Even after Sophie tried to stop it, we didn't suspect anything." She said softly before moving onto the darkest parts.

They brought the first girl up and made to cut her palm but instead slit her throat, lining the rest of the girls up one by one for their deaths at the sake of reclaiming their magic.

"Everyone involved in the ritual knew that this would happen?" Kol hissed, unsure of where his anger was coming from.

He was a thousand year old vampire. He'd killed countless people for the fun of it, without any remorse and yet he couldn't stop himself from being disgusted at the story this girl was telling him. Perhaps it was because in all his years, despite the monster he was, he'd never murdered a child in cold blood.

"Except the four of us. They weren't putting us to sleep, they were slaughtering us." Davina looked a little shocked at his intense reaction but she continued anyway, not questioning it, though it would be hard to when she felt the same - even greater - animosity towards the witches. "I begged for someone to help. My own mother turned away from me. Sophie screamed and screamed for her sister, for anyone, to do something. But nobody did."

"I was the last. Every girl who died released their power onto the next. And I suddenly had all of it, all the power that was supposed to be released back into the Earth to appease our ancestors." She said, running her fingers along the veins in one of her wrists almost absentmindedly, but not quite. He saw a glimmer of silver flow through her blood where her fingers touched her skin, just for a second.

The magic.

"So, the harvest was actually working?" He asked, watching as the silver faded and she looked back up at him.

"Something was working."

He could see it clear as day in his mind, the witches slaughtering these young girls and the chaos that would have broken out when the first girl died, and yet Davina was here and still alive.

"Yet you survived. Which means someone or something intervened." Kol observe.

"Yes, someone finally did." She said, a tear running down her cheek. "I knew that I was supposed to be killed so that the harvest would be completed and we would all be resurrected. But they were lying to us about how they were killing us. How do I know that they weren't lying to us about coming back? But mostly, I just didn't want to die. So I let him save me. Marcel saved my life."

There was a million emotions written on her face, a million emotions contained in her voice and whatever control she had over her magic slipped as she became more and more emotional. The attic around them started to shake and Davina looked shocked but at the same time had little idea of how to control her feelings enough to stop. Kol flashed across the room in front of her.

"Davina, calm down." He said softly, looking right into her eyes. "Breathe darling. Breathe."

It took her a moment but she did as he said, taking deep breathes and he could hear her heart beat calm down.

The shaking stopped and Kol took a step back from her, putting distance between them. "This power that you contain is too much for you." Kol said, though he was certain that she'd already realized that herself. "You need control, which requires study and practice. My mother was a very powerful witch and my family still keep her grimoires; a legacy of books filled with spells. These books contain every type of spell that you will need to learn how to control your magic." He said. She may have said that she wanted to be normal, to be free of her magic, but there was a lot of power in her and Kol wasn't one to let power go to waste. If she practiced and gained an understanding of her magic she could be stronger than most of the witches he'd encountered in his life. He may be a vampire, but he could feel her magic in the air when she lost control and it was stronger than anything he'd seen before in someone so young and unpracticed.

He would be lying if he said it didn't catch his interest. "If you free me from here, I'll share them with you."

Her eyes narrowed, not trusting of his motives. Understandable when she seemed to be caught in a struggle to control her. "The witches manipulated me. You know how that ended."

"This is not manipulation darling." He said smoothly with a smile. She was smart not to trust him, but he wasn't asking for her trust, nor was he offering her his. "This is one thing in exchange for another. A deal."

* * *

**Thank you for everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed on the previous chapter. You have no idea how much I appreciate it. The dialogue in this chapter and the previous chapter was mostly taken from "Sinners and Saints", Episode 5 of The Originals. From the next chapter on this story will mostly consist of original chapters though I will loosely follow the plot of The Originals TV show. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :) **


End file.
